The Saxon Case
by Naron Daylane
Summary: Edgeworth and Phoenix want to find out what really happened on the Valiant. The truth is harder then they thought it to be... Pairings: hinted Doctor/Master, Phoenix/Miles


**A/N.:** This is an Doctor Who/Phoenix Wright Crossover, because I really think there are to few of that. I really hope you enjoy. Could be that I do a sequel as the Criminal Minds team trying to figure out what on the Valiant happened... But then only when I'm done with my other story.

I really hope you enjoy. *bows*

**Summary: **Edgeworth and Phoenix want to find out what really happened on the Valiant. The truth is harder then they thought it to be...

**Pairings:** hinted Doctor/Master, Phoenix/Miles

**The Saxon Case**

Phoenix Wright just barely caught a glimpse of the Saxon poster and stopped walking, mid-step. He stared at it, deep in his thoughts...

"Wright?" Edgeworth called. "What's wrong?"  
"Isn't it weird..." Was all Phoenix said, mind still up in the clouds.  
"What?"  
"That even though it was a live broadcast, they were here just for a moment, then in a whole different place?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know, the broadcast with the Prime Minister of Britain and the President…?"  
"Yeah… And? They probably just cut it out."  
"But it was live!" exclaimed Phoenix.  
Edgeworth tsked. "They said that is was live. Politicians do have their secrets."  
"No, it was live. To many sudden things happened… Why wouldn't they cut that away also?"  
"Perhaps they wanted to keep something else unknown. Something more drastic. They had to show the President dead or it would look suspicious."  
"Well, what could it be? The Prime Minister killed the President and the Prime Minister's wife killed the Prime Minister. What could be worse than that?"  
"Why don't you investigate? You do have your badge back. And don't try to deny that you do miss being in court! Now, even you can't resist a case."  
"I can't... That would be snooping."  
"Why? Phoenix, snap out of it! You are Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney legend! Forget how impossible it is that your clients are innocent… You still believe in them. You never lost a case, ever! Except for that one where you were tricked... Tricked, though! It could happen to anyone." Edgeworth paused to let this information sink in. "I've made the decision for you. We'll find out everything behind this case."  
"What?"  
"It will bring you back to your senses. Firstly, we go to speak to Lucy Saxon, the Prime Minister's wife. She should be in prison... I'll ask Gumshoe."

Miles Edgeworth phoned Dick Gumshoe, grabbing hold of Phoenix's arm. He wouldn't let Phoenix run away.

* * *

"Gumshoe?"  
"Mr. Edgeworth, sir? Hello, sir! What happened? I will come right away to help! If... I'm needed, that is." Dick Gumshoe was again his loyal detective self. It seemed to make no difference, the fact that he always had his salary cut by all the prosecutors…  
First Edgeworth did it after Phoenix showed how bad Gumshoe's investigations were, and then Edgeworth's 'sister', Franziska von Karma, did it and then even Godot. Phoenix pitied the poor man. He really was a good guy! Only... A clumsy good guy.  
"Gumshoe!"  
"What?" He asked.  
"I need you to check into something. I want you to find out where Lucy Saxon is imprisoned."  
"Lucy Saxon? The former Prime Minister's wife? But she's dead, sir."  
"What?" Edgeworth exclaimed, shocked.  
"The prison exploded. No survivors."  
"And... What about the terrorists Mr. Saxon mentioned? They were on the Valiant too, how about them?"  
"Martha Jones lives with her family again, but this... Captain Jack Harkness character, I don't know much. Whenever I search for him, it shuts me out and tells me it's 'classified information'. And don't let me begin with this 'Doctor' guy… I found fanclubs of him, but I wouldn't trust that information, and just like Harkness, when I searched him his files were classified. Funny, though..."  
"What? What's funny?"  
"The files are restricted by an organization I've never even heard of…"  
"Which organization?" Edgeworth sounded impatient, his tone of voice growing ever more urgent with each pointless comment.  
"Torchwood… And with this Doctor, there's also another organization."  
"Which is?"  
"UNIT…"  
"I'll see Franziska, then. She could know of them. Oh, and could you search the address of this Martha Jones woman?"  
"Yes, sir! I will do it right away, sir!"  
"Good. Call when you have the location of her residence."  
"Yes, sir!"

And Edgeworth hung up. He dialled Franziska von Karma's number and pressed the call button.  
Phoenix sighed, sat down, and waited.

* * *

"Von Karma, here. Which fool is calling now? I'm busy."  
"It's me, Edgeworth."  
"Ah… Why are you calling?"  
"Do you know of Torchwood and UNIT?"  
"How do you know of those names?" asked Franziska. So there really was something going on. It was obvious, when Franziska took on this tone.  
"I needed to gather information about certain people but said information was classified... By these two organizations."  
"I see. But I can't just give the information. It's classified for a reason."  
"So what are they for, these organizations? We won't stop investigating, anyway." Edgeworth pressed on.  
"'We'?"  
"Phoenix and I."  
"Phoenix? But he is not doing any cases since he had his innocence proven of faking evidence. He doesn't even want to take the exam again. He's just not like his normal self anymore."  
"Yeah. I think it will bring him back to his senses…He can't stop to be an Attorney forever. He just has to find his thrill to find out the truth again." Edgeworth replied calmly.  
"Okay, I can understand that. I think I will help you. Phoenix annoys me as he is now." Franziska said and continued to explain.  
"They protect the earth from extraterrestrial life." Edgeworth couldn't believe what Franziska said, never would he have expected that.  
"'Extraterrestrial life'? As in, aliens?"  
"Edgeworth, I saw them with my own eyes. I couldn't believe it before either."  
"Would a normal person say something like, I would just conclude that they are insane or joking but you are Franziska von Karma. You are too serious to make jokes about something like that and you have a too clear mind to be insane. So I will have to believe you."  
"So what do you want to know?"  
"I want information about this Captain Jack Harkness and this 'Doctor' guy. Harold Saxon said they were terrorists."  
"The… The Doctor?"  
"Yeah. What is it with him?"  
Another pause.  
"He's the reason Torchwood exists."  
"Huh?"  
"Queen Victoria founded Torchwood to protect the Earth of extraterrestrial life… Their most wanted is the Doctor."  
"He's an alien…?"  
"Yes."  
"And this Captain Harkness person?"  
"I met him before… He asked me for help. But he wouldn't stop flirting! He was such an annoying guy…" She trailed off. Was he imaging it, or did it sound like Franziska was blushing? Franziska… Blushing…? The two words never appeared in the same sentence together, before.  
"And?"  
"He is the leader of Torchwood Hub Three, which has now been destroyed."  
"Wait… Leader? The leader of Torchwood associated himself with the most wanted?"  
"It seems so."  
"Where can I find them?"  
"The Doctor? You could search for years and never find him. He can be anywhere and anywhen he chooses."  
"And… This makes sense, does it?"  
"I read in their archives about him. I would never let lose such a chance to find something out about a secret organization! The Doctor, he can travel through time and space."  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"Anyway, is there anything else you need? I'm busy."  
"Nothing, thanks. I'll call you if I need something else."  
"Okay. Bye. And say your foolish boyfriend that if don't gets back to court soon, he will meet with my whip very fast. "  
"Bye."

And Edgeworth smiled slightly and hung up. He glanced at Phoenix, realizing how Phoenix was staring at him. It was the Ace Attorney in him who stared at him. Edgeworth's smile only got bigger.  
So he told him everything.

* * *

"Okay… That's just insane. Never thought there would be something like that behind this puzzling case… And this is only the beginning!" Phoenix sighed, once Edgeworth was finished.  
"Yeah. I, too, am having trouble taking it all in… But we must press on."  
Suddenly his cell phone rang again. It was Gumshoe.  
"Hello?"  
"Gumshoe here, sir. I have Martha Jones' address!"

* * *

Phoenix and Edgeworth headed over to Martha Jones apartment. After all the business with the Doctor and the end of the world being upon them, she lived with her family, but then decided to move into an apartment near her relatives instead.  
Edgeworth couldn't help but notice the faraway look creeping onto Phoenix's face.

"Phoenix?" He asked, jolting the lawyer out of his reverie.  
"Miles?"  
"Is something wrong…?"  
"No… I just… Feel a little weird. An unexplained sadness, but I'm fine. It's nothing."  
Edgeworth wanted to persist but the door opened, and that was the first time they saw Martha Jones.  
Her eyes widened, a sad expression there instantly.  
She remembered them curled together, protecting each other and seeking comfort in the presence of the other.  
"Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, right?" She greeted them quietly, and they looked puzzled.  
"How did you know our names?" Phoenix asked, utterly shocked.  
"…You two are famous, remember?"  
"Martha Jones?" Asked Edgeworth, suddenly business-like and professional.  
"That's me. How can I help you?"  
"We want to know what happened on the Valiant."  
A fleeting moment of unsettlement appeared, but was gone and replaced by a sick look of horrific nostalgia.  
"You don't want to know. Believe me. My family had to witness such terror, and they'll never heal."  
"Why? What happened? Please tell us. We have to know."  
"Why do you want to know?" She snapped, angry that they would push like this. It was obviously an unpleasant memory to drag up. "It only will bring you pain to know the truth."  
Phoenix watched her, his neutral expression softening. "Please. I have to remember."  
Martha sighed. At last, she complied and led them to her living room. She gestured to a pair of armchairs and they sat down.

* * *

"You have to realise that it also happened to you. What I'm about to tell you happened to all the humans, and many of them died. This includes you two. It's like I'm telling you a story of a life you never had."  
"What are you talking about?" Both were bemused by this.  
"You wanted to know about what happened on the Valiant, so you want to hear about the Year That Never Was."  
Their confusion merely worsened.  
"Year that never was…? What? We realized that the live broadcasting couldn't be live, because something would cut out. Everyone was suddenly in a whole different place."  
"Oh! I… I thought you had some memories."  
"Memories…?"  
"Yes, because you're wrong. It was live and nothing was cut from the tape."  
"How is that possible?" The prosecutor and the defense Attorney exclaimed.  
"What was cut out was time itself. The part that's gone now was the Paradox. So after the Paradox Machine – which holds the paradox in place – was destroyed, time righted itself. Time turned back and sent the Toclafane back to the end of the universe."  
"Those were the aliens Mr. Saxon introduced, right?"  
"Yes… Only that they weren't aliens. Actually, it's the exact opposite. The one who was an alien was Harold Saxon, and that's not even his real name." Martha shuddered at the memory at the Master. "His real name is the Master."  
"The Master?"  
"Yeah. He's a Time Lord like the Doctor."  
"Who is the Doctor, anyway?" asked Phoenix.  
"The Doctor is… He's wonderful. He's saved our lives more times than we can count. So many times, and never asks us to be grateful." Martha seemed lost for a moment. "In the Year That Never Was, he told me to walk the earth and tell a story."  
"A story?" Edgeworth asked.  
"Yeah. You have to know that a name can have a great power… Especially with fifteen satellites. The satellites bound the human mind together and when they thought a certain name at a certain time." Her eyes brightened. "That's the way we beat the Master. I tricked him. He thought I traveled the world looking for a weapon!" Martha shook her head and laughed.  
"But you know what the Toclafane really were?" Phoenix questioned, and her eyes became sad again; "Us. They were us. They were the human race from the future…Slaughtering the humans from the present."  
"Why?" Edgeworth demanded, disgusted that humans could do such things.  
"It was like sport for them." She shrugged. They were quiet for a moment, and then Martha spoke again. "You know, I met you, too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…" she smiled, "You two gave me something to eat even though you didn't have much for yourselves." She paused. "It really doesn't surprise me that you want to know the truth… It was the same there." She tried not to cry at the very thought of what had happened. "The Master thought you to be rebellious and had you killed." She gritted her teeth.  
They were astounded now. They had been... killed? That wasn't right… There were there, sitting in Martha Jones' living room right then, in this time… Weren't they? But it was the truth, and somewhere deep down, they know it.  
"So you wanted to kill him after he did all that? Was that the way you wanted to beat him?"  
"No. The Doctor wanted to save him."  
"Save him?" Phoenix and Edgeworth exclaimed, almost simultaneous.  
"Yes, but not exactly in the way you think. He wanted to save him from himself. I only understood why later; because of this, it... It made it easier to give up on him. I loved the Doctor, but I always thought I was just a replacement for his previous companion. But that wasn't it," she smiled, "his previous companion, Rose Tyler, was also a replacement. And so were all the others before her. The Doctor did that because he was the last of his kind, but I saw it in his eyes: there was more to it than what that spacey Time Lord was letting on. He loved the Master." Martha sighed.  
"How could the Doctor love him after what he did?" Asked Edgeworth, outraged.  
Now Martha understood, so she could tell them now. "Have you ever loved someone? Have you ever loved someone so much that when you see them, you feel warm inside and knew that you would give up your life up for them if it meant that they would be saved from their pain? Loved them since you were children and still many years after?" Martha asked, unable to miss Edgeworth's short look at Phoenix. "They've known each other since their childhood and that's a long time. Longer than you might think. They're more than 900 years old! They were friends at first, and… Then the Doctor just couldn't let the Master go. He still wants to fix the Master."  
"900 years…? That is a long time for the feelings to remain..." Phoenix began to understand. He also wouldn't let go of Edgeworth, if he had done that, because he understands. He knows how he was before. It was the same with Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor. Only, it's not so extreme…  
"I still hate him. The Master tortured my family, forced them to watch while Japan went up in flames, burning, all those people dying… And I was in it. I was the only one who survived, out of all of them… I saw them all die, screaming in agony, crying and begging to be saved… Children, calling for their parents. It was pure horror. But I can understand, even though it's still really hard."

They waved to Martha just before she shut the door, and moved on. What else could they do?  
The question was… Was it worth it to discover the truth?

Yes. Absolutely, because now they had an explanation for the sadness that constantly niggled in the back of their minds. Now they could do something about it. Now they understood. They tried to make the best of life, because you never know when something like that happens again, when the world gets turned upside down.

They saw how easy it is.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed. And it really would make me happy, if you reviewed!

Pretty please?

With a cherry on top?

Or like the Toclafane? Pretty please?~


End file.
